A storage server is a special purpose processing system used to store and retrieve data on behalf of one or more clients. A storage controller in a Storage Area Network (SAN) is an example of a storage server. A storage controller operates on behalf of one or more SCSI initiator devices to store and manage data in a set of mass storage devices, such as magnetic or optical storage-based disks or tapes.
To provide such service, the aforementioned storage controller will often be equipped with multiple Fibre Channel ports each with an associated port name. End to end software applications in SAN rely on such port names to ensure proper operation during use of the Storage Controller. One challenge that exists involves situations where the hardware adapters are changed, upgraded, swapped, etc. In such situations, the port names are often altered, thus potentially affecting the ability of the SAN software applications to operate non-disruptively.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.